Where The Wind Takes Me
by CreatureHanstran
Summary: After saving his life, Pietro can't help but feel like he owes Jessica, but will his returned favor be more than what they anticipated?
1. Chapter 1

**So, to any of my viewers who read my other stories, remember how I said in "Dead and Gone" how I was going to post a new story? Welp, here it is...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 1: A life for a life**

"Help!" I heard an innocent child cry from inside a building, "Steve!" I struggled against a robot,

"I'm on it." He ran into the building.

I kicked the head off of the robot and threw it to the side, "Tony this is like the fifth time someone has stolen your technology!" I growled,

"Not true, Ultron wasn't-"

"Yes he was." Nat intervened,

"Thank you Nat." I flew up and tackled a robot onto a rooftop. It kicked me down then shot smoke at me. I coughed and went to shoot fire at it, but nothing happened, "My powers!" The robot ran at me and we both fell off over the side. I punched the robot it the face then kicked it off of me. I turned over so that I was going to face plant the pavement, "Someone help me!" I screamed and closed my eyes.

Just when I thought I was going to hit the pavement, my landing was softened, "Does this make us even?" A familiar accented man said, I opened my eyes to see I was in Pietro's arms, the city blurring around us as he ran,

"It doesn't beat bringing you back to life but I think it makes us pretty even."

He slowed to a stop and put me on my feet, "Can you still fight?" He asked,

"Not with my powers, but I do have Tony's backup plan." I pressed a button on my watch and armor started encasing my body until I was in my own Iron Man like suit,

"That's a good look on you." Pietro smirked,

"Hey, I wore it first." Tony whined, "And besides, I thought my tech was rogue."

"Not the tech that I helped invent."

"Could you guys stop bickering for a minute and help me, I can't destroy these things on my own." Clint said,

"Hang on, I'm coming." I said and looked at Pietro, "You good?" I asked,

"I can handle myself, you should go."

"Right." I nodded and flew off to help Clint.

Clint was on a rooftop trying to defend himself and get robots out of the sky, I could see he was almost out of arrows, "Man you do need help." I used my repulsers to get the ones out of the sky,

"Took you long enough." Clint said,

"Sorry, I figured you were man enough to hold your own but apparently not."

He sneered at me, I smirked but I realized he couldn't see it, "Just be quicker next time."

"If you wanted fast you should have personally asked for Quicksilver."

He shrugged, "I have my preferences."

"We all do." I flew off.

A bolt of lightning missed me by a few inches, "Woah! Thor! It's just me!" I said to the Asgardian,

"My apologies, I thought you were a metal abomination."

"No, they're a different color than I am."

"Again, my apologies." I flew off.

Below me Banner was code greening the ground armies, "How much more is left?" I asked,

"You can't be getting tired already, we just started the fight." Pietro said,

"Not true, I've been here at least an hour."

"Somebody missed her lunch time." Tony snickered,

"You're damn right I did."

"Ooh Steve, she said a bad word." Nat said in fake astonishment,

"That was one time! Let it go already!" Tony exclaimed,

"One time is all it takes." I laughed.

I landed next to Steve and Nat, Steve didn't notice it was me and threw his shield at me, I caught it, "Are you colorblind?" I asked as my suit retracted back into my watch,

"I'm sorry but in this lighting the metallic pink looks silver."

"Uh-huh." I said in disbelief. Robots flew overhead, I used my firepower to blast them out of the sky, "Hey, I've got my powers back!"

"Great, now you can do your job." Tony said,

"Watch it Stark or I'll blast you out of the sky too."

"I'd love to see you try."

"Not now you two, we need to work together." Steve interrupted,

"Fine." I huffed.

While I fought I couldn't help but think about what a dick Tony has been, and how gorgeous Pietro is... Mostly the second one... But that didn't make me lose any focus. Soon I was standing next to the others in a mess of robot parts, "So ah... Who's on cleanup crew?" Steve asked,

"Nose goes!" I shouted and threw my hands to my face. Everyone did the same before Steve understood what was going on, "What?" He asked,

"Dude you're on cleanup." Clint said,

"Now wait a minute-" We all ran off/flew off.

I watched Pietro run, (or I guess in his case it was more of a leisurely jog) around the track, he was shirtless and his body was sweaty. I could feel myself practically drool over him, he was too damn hot! He looked over and must have seen me staring at him because he smirked. I quickly looked down at my phone and texted my cousin, "You should be more discreet when you're checking me out." Pietro appeared in front of me,

I blushed, "I was not checking you out, I just happened to glance at you while you were looking at me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

He smirked again, "How about a race?"

You kidding me? I knew I couldn't beat Pietro in a race, "Okay." I got up,

"First one to three laps wins."

"Got it." I went out on the track,

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." We started the race. Pietro wasn't going full speed so I was keeping up with him the first lap, "You're pretty fast, but I'm faster." He took off,

"You can run but you can't fly." I flew up behind him,

"Hey that's cheating."

"You never said any rules, all's fair in love and war." I flew ahead of him starting lap two.

He was right next to me, "I'm gonna win." He said,

"No you're not!" I did a nosedive into him just as we got to the finish line, we tumbled for a few feet then stopped, Pietro was on top of me, "Uh..." I was speechless,

"Oh sorry." He got up, "I'll give that win to you." He grabbed my hand and helped me up, but he didn't let go of it,

"Nah, I feel we both won equally."

"So we tied?"

"Yup." I grinned. My phone buzzed, "It's Tony... I gotta go." He nodded and let go of my hand, I walked out of the gym.

I opened the door to Tony's lab, papers and tools were scattered about, I didn't think much about the mess, it was usual of Tony, but what was unusual was that Tony was slumped at his desk, his hands on the back of his head, "Tony...?" I stepped forward,

"This doesn't make sense!" He said,

"What doesn't?" He sat up and toward me,

"This." He slid his finger on his phone and in between us was a wall of files, with a familiar story on it,

"No... It can't be... He was destroyed!" I said,

"Apparently not." Tony stood up, "All of my tech being stolen in the last few weeks..." He walked toward the holographic was, "It was because of Ultron, he's back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I mean, I don't even know when the last time I updated was, sometime when I was in college, but that was still a while ago. I mean, I've been out of college for like 3 weeks now, you think I would update more, and my birthday was just Wednesday (5-11) and I was telling SwifteForeverAndAlways that I needed to update, and I was going to, but didn't. Then came the issue of what the hell I was going to update, I didn't feel like writing more to update and I had to go through my stories to see what I could update that didn't require more work than what I needed to do, and I couldn't post another story I have written because spoilers for Civil War are in it, and not everyone has seen that yet, but I have, Team Iron Man by the way.**

 **But enough of the excuses, Im here, I've updated, and that's that**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 2: Life Is One Big Rut!**

"I-I don't understand... How can he...?"

"I don't know okay, but wherever he is now, it'll be impossible to track him down, we won't know when he will attack."

I looked out the window, "Does Banner-"

"No, and let's keep it that way for now."

"Tony, you know keeping secrets isn't good, that is what got us in trouble with the whole Ultron deal in the first place."

He sighed, "Just keep it between us until I can get things sorted out."

"And how long will that be."

"I don't know..." He turned away from me, I walked out.

On the way to the cafeteria I ran into Wanda, "I know you have a crush on my brother." She said,

"Wha- no I don't." I blushed,

"Is that why you are blushing right now?"

"No, I'm blushing because-"

"Because you blush when you get nervous." She smirked,

"Yeah sure..." She was right though. I grabbed my plate of spaghetti and turned to sit at a table when I stepped in a puddle and slipped. My food and I would have been all over the floor had I not been caught by Pietro who also grabbed my spaghetti before it could make a mess, "That could have been messy." He said,

"Yeah... You sure can show up at the right times."

"And so can you." He handed the plate to me. I smiled, he smiled back at me, "I was actually trying to catch you before lunch." He said,

"You couldn't catch me? Pfft."

"Well, you were talking with my sister and I didn't want to be rude, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for lunch."

I looked at my spaghetti, "Yes, anything is better than SHIELD food." He laughed, I threw my plate of food away and followed him out.

It was raining when we got to the front door, "Allow me." I created a forcefield around us and we walked out into the rain. Pietro drove us down the highway, "Where are we going?" I asked,

"It's a surprise."

"Awe, I don't like surprises." I pouted, he laughed, "What?"

"Your pout, it's cute."

"Wow, flirt much."

"Well, Wanda and I were talking and she told me that you like me."

"Ugh..." I groaned and pulled my beanie over my face, burying my face in my hands,

"What's wrong? Do you not like me?" He asked,

"No... I'm infatuated with you!" I groaned then quickly looked up, "No... I didn't mean... Gah!" I banged my head on the dash.

He chuckled, "Don't worry Jessica... I'm infatuated with you too." He smirked.

Pietro took me to a Mexican restaurant, "Did you take me here solely based on half my heritage?" I asked as I sat down,

"No, I didn't mean to... Crap..." I giggled,

"It's okay, I love authentic Mexican food!" He sighed in relief, "But no one makes better Mexican food than my Uncle Javier, oh my gosh his is awesome." I smiled,

"When my mother was alive, she used to make the best meals..." We talked the rest of the lunch about our families and how much we missed them.

After lunch we went for a walk in the park, yes, we were in the pouring rain, "I think you look more adorable when you're damp." He said,

"That's a new one, I've never heard that one before." I smiled,

"Hey, let's sit under that tree over there."

"Okay." We ducked under the branches of a tree protecting us from the rain and the vision of passerby's. It felt like our own little safe haven, "This is nice." I climbed up in the branches a little. Pietro was right there next to me, "It makes you feel like all of the harm in the world can not touch you."

"Yeah." He sat down on the branch, "But we all know that wherever we go dangers will always follow."

"Yeah." He pulled me close to him,

"Uh... Pietro?"

He backed off, "Sorry..."

"No... I kinda liked it." I leaned on his side.

He smiled at me, I grinned back but then looked away after realizing that I probably looked stupid, he chuckled. I thought about how much I wanted to be with him, how much he actually cared about me despite me wanting to kill him in the past. He looked at me, "You okay?"

"Yeah... Just... thinking, I guess."

"Yeah? About what?" _You_ , I wanted to say, but instead I didn't say anything to him. My mind started thinking about how happy I was, I hadn't been this happy since... I turned away from him, "Jess? Is there something wrong?"

"No... Well... Yeah... Everything is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"It's something I haven't told you... And it's not really something I tell anyone really..."

"You don't have to tell me."

"I probably should... Just so you know."

"Jess-"

"I am a ticking time bomb." I said, "Since the day I was born my fate was sealed."

"Jessica, what are you talking about?"

I climbed down from the tree, "I'm not supposed to be here! I'm nothing but a laboratory experiment, I don't belong here!" I stared through the branches at the buildings in the distance.

Pietro hopped down from the tree, "Don't say that Jess, you are human, just like the rest of us."

"I'm a monster Pietro, I am something that will become even worse than Banner, and I can't control it! It's my life... It's my fate."

"Jess, what do you mean it's your fate?"

I looked down at the ground, "A few years ago, when I was eight, I was at the doctors, trying to deal with the stress of Rosa's death. The doctor said that the serum inside of me is mutating, and as it mutates it gets stronger, my powers get stronger. It's great and all, but the stronger I become, the less control I have over my powers, and eventually I'll lose all my control over it and over myself, killing everyone I love and myself. It's only a matter of time before that, and no amount of anti-serum will bring me back. This won't be like the other times, I'm literally being killed from the inside out. My fate has been sealed... And there's no stopping it."

He put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around, "Jess, there has to be a way to stop it, you can still be saved."

"Pietro you don't understand, you can't get rid of it, it's in my DNA. You'd have to kill me to get rid of it."

"I would rather die than be in a world without you." He put his hands on my waist,

"Pietro... I..." I wanted to protest, I didn't want to hurt him or anyone else, but he didn't take no for an answer. He leaned in and kissed me, ' _Maybe it's not too bad...'_ I thought to myself as I kissed Pietro, ' _Maybe you can trick fate...'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the delayed update, this kid i went to school with for most of my life, his grandma is in the hospital and not doing well, and my brother and I are really close to her, shes basically like a grandma to us, and we went to see her at the hospital today, and its just been emotional the last few days so i'll just keep praying that she will recover.**

 **Whilst writing this chapter I can not tell you how many times i listened to Awesome Mix Tape Vol. 1, because i just bought that, and its great, and I am happy...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 3: Inescapable**

Winter came quickly, the snow fell outside and I sat inside, watching it gently come to the earth's surface. I heard the doors open and close behind me, "Jess, we've got a lock on Ultron and we've gotta move quick." Steve said.

I stood up from my chair, "We going now?"

"Yes, suit up." He left the room, with a sigh I pressed a button on my watch and my suit was on a second later. I met up with the others on board the quinjet,

"Ultron is destroying the city." Tony said,

"Is he going on about 'peace' still?" I asked,

"Most likely yeah..." He started up the jet,

"Have you ever stopped to think that this may be a trick to lure us out to kill us?" I asked.

They all looked at me, "Uh... Well, we were bound to show up anyway." Steve said,

"Yeah... But not if I go in as a distraction."

"We would have the element of surprise." Tony said,

"Alright, you go Jess, but be careful, we'll be watching for an opportunity to come in." Steve said,

"You got it." I nodded and teleported into the city.

I appeared in an alley, "Okay... here goes nothing." I stepped out onto the street, Ultron's puppets were causing wreckage and destroying the city, I'm not sure what for. I used my powers to destroy some of his robots,

"Only one of you showed up? I'm slightly disappointed, where are your friends Jessica?" Ultron asked, landing behind me.

I turned around, "Oh you know, I'm riding solo today. You look great by the way, it's been a while since we've destroyed you, though it appears we didn't do such a good job because you're still around."

"You're trying to distract me aren't you?" He asked,

"Naturally." I smirked and shot fire at him.

He dodged it and fired back at me, "You weren't the one I was looking for, but I guess I could kill you."

"Gee, you're so hung up over Tony like you were one of the many girls that he had a one night stand with but he never called back." I teased,

"You are really annoying." He fired at me again,

I dodged, "Missed me."

He growled, "Enough!" He hit me, sending me flying back into a building.

"Ow..." I groaned, because, that really hurt.

He grabbed me by the leg and dragged me from the wreckage then held me up so I was hanging upside down, "So uh... About what I said earlier..."

"Not so funny when I have you now is it?" He electrocuted me,

"Ugh... I... Oh god..." I started feeling nauseous suddenly.

He threw me into another building, "You know, with you out of the way, I can kill that boyfriend of yours for real." Ultron said, approaching me.

My body started to burn, and my vision blurred, and I was becoming my greatest fear. I stood up, my rage becoming completely in control, "You stay away from Pietro!" I exclaimed, and that was all I remembered.

"Jess... Jess?"

I heard a familiar voice, "Ugh... Pietro?" I blinked my eyes open, my head throbbing due to the bright fluorescent lights,

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft and gentle.

I groaned, "I... think so?"

"What happened?"

"I... I don't remember." I sat up, "What happened to Ultron?"

"Well, you basically destroyed him before we could show up, though I doubt that he's gone for real."

I put my face in my hands, "Jess?"

"It's happening Pietro." I got off the bed, "What is?"

"Me, becoming my greatest fear." I crossed my arms across my chest, "And it only get's worse from here."

"We can stop it, don't worry."

"No! Don't you get it? There is no stopping it, unless you kill me." I wiped a tear from my eye. On a list of shitty ways to die, I think that your body basically killing yourself from the inside out takes the icing on the 'your life sucks' cake. I was positive there really weren't any worse ways to go... trust me, I tried to think of worse.

The room was silent, "I will do everything in my power to make sure that your powers won't kill you, or the rest of the earth." He put his hands on my shoulders. It made me feel slightly better that he cared, but sometimes I wished that he didn't.

I found myself staring out the window of the living room at the compound, a cup of hot chocolate in my hands and a warm fluffy blanket wrapped around my shoulders. The snow was a big change from California where it never really precipitated much. Here in New York you get pouring rain one week then snowstorm the next, but I didn't mind, I had been away from the California lifestyle that it had just seemed like a foreign memory to me now. Snowflakes fluttered down to the ground a few feet below, something about it seemed calming to me,

"You have not been yourself lately, are you okay?" Vision asked from behind me.

I shrugged, "There's a lot on my mind, I guess." I turned to the side to face him.

He was wearing a sweater vest and khakis, he always dressed nice for casual clothing, while I was over here in my messy bun and hobo sweatpants and an old T-shirt from high school... Maybe that's why Wanda liked him. He approached me, "Mind sharing?"

"Just a little." I took a sip of hot chocolate,

"That is fine, I was just thinking that I could help you if I knew what was going on."

I stood up, "Trust me." I half laughed, "There is nothing you can really do to stop my body from destroying itself." He didn't say anything, "I didn't think so." I headed to my room. As much as I liked Vision (despite me siding with Steve against creating him), I didn't feel like he needed to know my personal business. I sat at my computer desk and got on my laptop, deciding I should Skype Jennifer,

"Hey Jess!" She answered. It was nice to see her, I didn't see her much with the CIA having her all around the world, and SHIELD having me around the world as well.

We talked about random things for hours until she had to go, and I figured I would go to bed. I flipped off the desk lamp and jumped into my bed, burritoing myself in the comforter and falling asleep soon after.

" _Jess! Stop!" Tony cried, but it wasn't me in control, it was someone, something else. The fire blasted from my hand at him, I wanted to stop but I couldn't. The city around me was burning, ash falling from the sky instead of snow. I felt horror, I had become my greatest fear, "Jessica?" I turned quickly, Pietro was standing there, "I know you're in there. Please Jess, this isn't you." It wasn't me. I tried to call out to him, to tell him to run, but instead I lifted up my hand and shot a fireball at him, "Jessie!" I heard a different voice call out from him, a familiar female voice, the voice of my sister Rosa._

I jolted awake with the feeling of being suffocated by my comforter. I kicked the blanket off to the side as someone knocked to the side, "Jess?" Pietro said.

I turned on the small table lamp next to the bed and walked over to the door, "Yeah?" I asked as I opened it,

"I heard you talking, are you okay?"

"No, but it was just a bad dream I guess..." I knew I wasn't going to go back to sleep after that, I never did after a bad dream, "Pietro?" I asked,

"Yeah?"

"I know this is going to sound really stupid, but can you like, stay here in my room with me? I'm scared, and I probably won't go back to sleep."

He gave me a small smile, "It's not stupid, I can stay with you."

"Thanks." I crawled back into bed, he layed down next to me. I

leaned my head on his chest as he turned out the light, and for the first time in a long time, I had the best night of sleep ever.


End file.
